Pokemon: Life As Teens
by DatBrara
Summary: Red is one odf the nicest kids in the school, he plays football, soccer, does boxing, and he is one of the popular kids. Then theres Ash, he is shy at times, but he mostly does technology stuff. He sometimes hack people's computers, and he can fix computers, phones, etc. But, as people get in there way, there life gets good, or bad. (This is a remake)
1. Pokemon Life As Teens Chapter 1

**Hey guys, i decided to remake Pokemon Teen Life because, people liked it, and i thought i rushed it. Plus, i feel like making another fanfic. So, out of the two remakes, say which one you like better, and i'll work on this one or the other one. The one with the more votes, i'll work on more. I'll try my best to continue these, and not abandon them like last time lol. Btw, this story will be kinda different. Some people in the orginial one will not be in this remake.**

 **Characters, Grades, and Age's:**

 **Red: 16 (10th)**

 **Ash: 14 (9th)**

 **Serena: 16 (10th)**

 **Leaf: 15 (10th)**

 **Gary: 17 (11th**

 **Dawn: 14 (9th)**

 **Brock: 17 (11th)**

 **Paul: 16 (10th)**

 **Iris: 15 (9th)**

 **Narrator: _Welcome to Pallet Town, a place full of Pokemon, and this story will be focusing on these two teens lifes... and let this journey begin for these young adults._**

 **Chapter One: Introduction.**

It's 5:10am, and it's the first day of school. Red jerks up as he hears his alarm clock going off. Red is basically the nicest, attractive, and most well known kid in his school. He is basically the main player for the football team and soccer team. He is well fit (He works out), and goes to fighting classes every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday, he likes to work on cars to calm himself down sometimes. Then, he gets up, and goes into the shower. Then his Younger brother, Ash. He is like really shy (At times), and doesn't have much friends. He's scrawny, but his is so intelligent and good at making and fixing and making computers and construction like things like, making projects from wood, and thinks of bulding houses in the future. Then, he got up, and went to the bathroom, but Red was still in there.

"Red, are you almost done?" Asked Ash in a tired voice

"Huh? I couldn't hear you, say it again" Said Red

"I have to take a shower aswell, are you almost done?" Asked Ash with a louder tone.

"Oh, and yes, i'm almost done" Said Red

3 minutes later, Red walks out with a towel around his lower body, and walks to his room to get dressed, and then Ash went in. 6 minutes minutes later, Red is looking fresh, and goes downstairs while Ash just got out of the shower. Their Mom (Delia) put there schedule on the counter top last night when they were asleep.

 **Reds schedule for Classes and Bus schedule:**

 **-Homeroom 103A, Mr. Rowan (Downstairs) From 7:00am to 7:45am**

 **-Biology, (Genetics, Evolution, DNA, Etc) Mrs. Juniper. 106A (Downstairs) 7:50am to 9:10am, Period 1**

 **-Gym: Mr. Kukui. 10:45am to 11:55am, Period 3**

 **Math: Mr. Oak. 206B (Geometry) (Upstairs) 1:00pm to 1:45pm, Period 5**

 **-ELA: Mr. Sycamore. 236B (Upstairs) 9:15am to 10:40am, Period 2**

 **-Lunch: No teacher. 12:00pm to 12:30pm**

 **-Language (French): Mr. Sycamore 122A (Downstairs). 12:30pm to 1:00pm, Period 4**

 **(Sycamore teaches ELA and Language, well French)**

 **Bus Number: 15**

 **Bus stop: In front of house**

 **Pick up time at bus stop: 6:40am**

"Yoooo, i got really good classes!" Said Red with excitement.

Then, about a minute later, Ash comes down, and he reads his schedule.

 **Ash basically has the same schedule, but a little different. Ash has these classes with Red: Biology, Gym** **, and Lunch**

 **Ash's classes that he isn't with Red:**

 **-Homeroom, 147A, Mr. Birch (Downstairs) 7:00am to 7:45am**

 **-Math (Alegbra): Mr. Rowan, 9:15am to 10:40am, Period 2**

 **-Language (Spanish): Mr. Sycamore. 12:30pm to 1:00pm.**

 **ELA (9th grade ela, not 10th): Mr. Sycamore. 1:00pm to 1:45pm**

 **Same bus schedule** **as Red.**

"Ugh, i have 2 classes and lunch with you" Said Ash while rolling his eyes

" **Chuckles...** What's so bad having classes and lunch with me?" Asked Red

"Because, i know you'll try to embarrass me, because you did it before at a restaurant." Said Ash

"Is it my job as a brother to embarrass you? And that prank was funny, you gotta admit" Said Red while chuckling and while look for something to eat.

"No, it isn't really your job. And that was pretty funny, i gotta admit" Said Ash

"Anyway, what classes do you even have?" Asked Red

"Here" Said Ash while handing him the paper while eating cereal

About 25 seconds later of Red reading Ash's schedule, he bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny and keep it down, mom is sleeping!" Yelled Ash in a quiet tone.

"Sorry... sorry, it's just... i'm going to feel bad for you" Says Red while laughing.

"Why are you going to feel bad for me?" Asked Ash

"You have Mr. Birch as your homeroom teacher" Says Red while laughing.

"So? What's so bad about him?" Asked Ash

"Mr. Birch, is like mentally unstabled. He is nuts" Said Red with a quiet tone now.

"Yeah right, your just trying to make me scared or something." Said Ash.

"No i'm serious Ash, he is really crazy." Said Red.

"Then why is he a damn teacher?" Asked Ash.

"I don't know, ask the principal." Said Red

Ash rolled his eyes, and continued to eat. It have been about 10 minutes later, they both walk out the door. They decided to walk because thats what they usually do on the first day of school. They also usually meet up with their good friend.

"Yo, what's up Red and Ash!" Said a friend.

"Whats up Gary Motherfucking Oaks, how are you?" Asked Red.

"I'm good Red, how are you Ash?" Asked Gary.

"I'm Decent, thanks for asking Gary." Said Ash

"Your welcome. So what classes do u guys have?" Asked Gary

Red showed his first, and surprisingly Gary and Red basically had the same classes, except for Gym, Biology, and French. Then Ash showed his, and they only had Spanish with Gary. So about 15 minutes later, they arrive at school and the buses isn't there yet. So they all go to homerooms, and Ash was preparing himself, and if Mr. Birch is actually nuts. When Gary and Red walk in Mr. Rowans room they saw 2 girls that looked new.

"Oh, hey Red and Gary, you excited for this year?" Asked Mr. Rowan.

"Yeah, i guess" Said Red and Gary at the same time.

"Oh, sorry let me introduce you two to Serena, and Leaf. They are sisters from the Kalos region" Said Mr. Rowan

Red and Gary greeted both of them, and they apparently had all set seats.

"Uhhh, Red your seat iissss... third to last row, third seat... Gary, your right behind Red... uhhh leaf your two rows to the left of Gary, third seat, and Serena your seat is the right of Red." Said Mr. Rowan.

They all sat, and Gary was digging the new girls. About 2 minutes later the bell rang, and all the kids started storming in. Mr. Rowan told all of the kids their seats. Now, Ash... lets see how he is doing (This is when Red and Gary were in their homeroom) So Ash walked in, and was ready for his craziness.

"Uhhh, are you ummm mr. Birch?" Asked Ash while stuttering.

"Uhhh yeah i am dipshit! Can you read my sign on wall right next to the side of the door?!" Asked Mr. Birch loudly.

Ash looks at the sign.

"Uhh, it says Mr. Nutsack..." Said Ash

"What the hell you just call me young man?!" Yelled Mr. Birch

"I'm reading what i see on the sign, god" Said Ash under his breath.

"Just have a fucking seat" Said Mr. Birch while rubbing is forehead

Ash was now pissed, and now believes Red. Ash took a seat, and then all the other kids came in. Then a girl came in, and she looks new.

"Ok class this is Dawn, she is new, and treat her with respect." Said Mr. Birch

She sits right behind of Ash. She seemed really attracted to his looks, and Ash only thinks she's decent, but he is completely oblivious of his surroundings. Later on nothing really exciting happened, then Lunch came. Red and Gary sat at their table alone, and yes Red is basically the well known student, but when he sits there with Gary or a few others, it's usually that he doesn't want to be in a crowd, and everyone knew that, and respected that.

"So Red, how do you like the classes?" Asked Gary.

"There good." Said Red

"What about homeroom?" Asked Gary

"Uhhhh... good" Said Red while chuckling

"What about the new girls" Said Gary said with a evil smirk.

"Oh, they seem nice, and what's with that smirk?" Asked Red

"You know why" Said Gary

"Uhhh, no i don't" Said Red

"I know your crushing on her, and i mean the one with the short honey hair with that pink dress." Said Gary while bitting into his sandwich.

"You mean Serena?" Asked Red

"Yeah her" Said Gary with his mouth full of food

"I don't have a crush on her, she's cute and all but i ain't crushing on her" Said Red

"Your lying" Said Gary while chuckling

"You wish i was" Said Red

About a minute after that convo, Gary spotted the two girls, and waved them to sit down with them.

"What are you doing?!" Asked Red while rasing voice and saying it quietly.

"What? Your nervous about Serena sitting next to you?" Asked Gary with a smirk.

Red rolled his eyes. Then Serena and Leaf sit on Reds side. Serena sat next to Red, and Leaf sat next to Serena.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Asked Gary

"Good" Said Serena and Leaf at the same

About 5 minutes later of the four talking, the most rudest kid in the school... Paul, the dick sucker. There is a rumor that he did suck penis, but no one has any proof.

"Ohhh look who is back" Says Gary

"What? You didn't miss me Gary? I'm hurt" Says Paul

 **Gary continues to eat**

"What about you Red, did you miss me?" Asked Paul

"Yuuup, i sure did miss you a lot" Says Red sarcastically.

"Thanks Red, i missed you too. And hey girls, how did you like last class?" Asked Paul

"It was good" Said Serena.

"It was decent" Said Leaf

"Come sit with me girls. Why would you sit with these losers?" Asked Paul.

"Okay, and i don't know why, we had no where else to sit." Said Serena while gathering her stuff and leaving with Paul

"You know that dick?" Asked Gary

"Yeah, he was with me and my sister last period last class, and he isn't a dick he's really sweet. Well, sorry, i gotta look out for my sister. She has googly eyes for him, and she can do stupid shit. See ya guys" Said Leaf while walking away.

"Wait... why would Serena like a dick like Paul?" Asked Gary.

"I don't even know". Said Red.

 **That's it for now guys! I hope you like this one, it took me from around 7:00pm (17 hours ago) to now (I fell asleep around 9:00pm (15 hours ago). So please no hate, i just started well, not really, but i got back into it. I have another story that is also a remake, and please fo check that out. I worked so hard on both of them. Until next time guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Start Of Trouble

**Hello guys, i am so sorry for not making another chapter for awhile but, i'm back! And i wanna inform the ones who already read chapter 1, that i switched some stuff in chapter 1, so go check it out after or before you read chapter 2, sooooo until next time!**

 **Chapter 2:** **The Start Of** **Trouble**

The bell rang for the next period after lunch, and that leads Red towards French class. When they got in, they noticed that Paul and Leaf were in the same class... Red isn't happy with this class because of Paul being in it. Mr. Sycamore is a chill teacher, but he really hates Paul. What about Ash you may ask? Well he is dealing with a jerk that he dealt with before.

"Get the fuck out of my way loser!" Says a girl while pushing him out of the way with alot of force

"Iris, don't push freaking me you retarded monkey" Said Ash while being bold

"Waaait hold oooon a second... what the fuck you just call me little boy?!" Screamed Iris

The whole hallway went silent, watching Ash and Iris argue and maybe even get physical.

"I am sick of you pushing me around since the third to last month of 8th grade, and summer, and i am not going through this again! And you fucking heard me you retarded monkey." Said Ash being so bold.

"Ohhhh you done it now Ash Ketchum!" Yelled Iris

Iris throws a punch hitting Ash in the chest. It hurt, but he learned how to not show it. Iris tries to punch him again but, teacher gets in between them.

"Stop it you two!" Yelled Mr. Kukui

All the other students all walked to class, but Mr. Kukui took Ash and Iris to the principals office.

"Principal Oak, i brought these 2 in for getting physical in the Hallway" Said Mr. Kukui

"Thank Mr. Kukui. Kids, take a seat" Said Principal Oak

"Wait, aren't you a teacher Principal Oak?" Said Iris while sitting down

"That's my cousin Samuel Oak. I'm Samson Oak." Said Principal Oak

"Ohhhh" Said Iris

"Okay, i want to know what happened out there... I wanna hear Ashes story first." Said Principal Oak

"I was just walking to class, and Iris pushes me out of the away, and just saying crap, so i got fed up, and i called her a retarded monkey because she has been doing that, AND getting physical, and don't forget the constant name calling" Said Ash

"That's a lie!" Screams Iris with anger

"Now now Iris calm down... let's hear your story." Said Principal Oak

"I was rushing to class, and i accidentally bumped into him, and he just gets so angry and started calling me a retarded monkey" Said Iris

"Okay, now that's a damn lie!" Scream Ash

"Hey, watch the language young man. I don't know who i should believe in, so i'll ask some teachers, and some students in that hallway. *He writes down a pass for both of them* Get to class, i'll speak to both of you soon." Said Principal Oak

Ash and Iris both left angry, and going separate ways, and like i said before Ash is oblivious, and doesn't know one obvious thing about Iris, but that will hold on for awhile. Now back to Red, and his class with Paul...

"Okay class take your seats" Said Mr. Sycamore

Paul, Leaf, and others walk in a take seat. As Red walks in, and most of the girls start staring at him, and biting there lips. But, Red is in for something, and Paul has a plan to make him to look bad. About 20 mins into class, Paul decided to aggravate Red by doing noises, and just annoying him, and Paul sits to the left of Red, so there's that. Paul notices that it is aggravating him, but he isn't showing any signs of it, but a tiny bit of signs i should say, which is making Paul mad, so he decides to mention his Dad. Reds and Ashs dad died from a drive by 3 goons from Team Rocket, a man, a woman, and a Mewoth. Paul accidentally said it a little loud, and 3 others heard it and turned around in surprise, and others started to look back. Red stopped what he was doing, and punched Paul in the face knocking him out of his seat while his nose bleeds.

"Woah woah woah!! What is going on over here?!" Asked Mr. Sycamore

"I was asking what he was doing, and he punched me" Said Paul while holding his nose.

"I heard him mention his father" Said a student and 3 others agree with that student.

Mr. Sycamore looks at Reds face, and he looks pissed, and sad, and he looked happy, and calm before so he knows that someone set him off, and the only person who talked to him was a few others and Paul. He was laughing with the others, but not Paul. So, he figured it was Paul.

"Okay, uhhh Hilbert please take Paul to Nurse Joy, i need to do something" Said Mr. Sycamore

Hilbert takes Paul to Nurse Joy, and Mr. Sycamore calls the principal to inform him, that Paul has been saying stuff about Reds father, and he needs to be spoken to. Mr. Sycamore tried his best to make Red not be mad, and sad but nothing worked. 12 minutes later Red goes to Math and sits down... remembering what happened that afternoon, and surprisingly he hears there voices of Leaf and Serena walk in while talking with others and the voices are just echoing. Red doesn't even look anywhere, since he daydreaming of what happened over and over again. As he stares down at his desk, going through the memory over and over again, everyone and everything blurs out. All he sees was him and his father walking back home from Reds soccer game, since the car was at the repair shop. Then BOOM... a black SUV comes down and all he hears is automatic gunfire, and then they drove off. He got shot in his left arm, and then looks to his left to see his father shot multiple times in the arms and had has one gunshot in his gut... all he could do was cry and scream for help while his father bleeds out. Red was 9 at the time, and Ash just turned 8 the day before he died. Since then, Red feels responsible for his death, making him bring him to the soccer meet, even though he didn't have to go. Also, Red could of took his fathers phone out and called 911, but when he did... it was too late. During class pretty much everyone is concerned about Red since his facial expression is just plain, and tears is going down his face.

"Uhh Red are you okay?" Asked Mr. Oak

As Mr. Oak keeps on asking Red, and other students shaking him, he starts to come back.

"Huh?" Asked Red while looking up

"Are you alright? Do you need to go talk to someone?" Asked Mr. Oak

"Oh uh i'm good... i was just daydreaming." Said Red

"You sure?" Asked Mr. Oak

"Yes Mr. Oak, i'm sure" Said Red while chuckling

Then, Mr. Oak started to tell what to expect, and what to get for class. As some kids stare at Red because of his looks, but some worry. Then, Red looks at Serena... and wonders what he thinks of him. He was gonna talk to her since she is right in front of him, but she was drawing, and Red didn't want to bother her. School has ended now, and Red just gets a crowd while he waits for Ash and Gary. He then sees them, and as he gets out of the crowd Gary, Red, and Ash all run past the buses and on the way home. But before Red got into a crowd, he saw Paul with a bandage on his nose gringing... like his plan was working. Paul LOVES trouble, so don't worry about him not be a dick all the time. Then Red and Ash walked in their house and greated their mother and ate a snack. Red went up to his room to lay down and ask some friends if they can hang out. But he just remembered that afternoon again... but this time he stopped thinking about it. About 8 hours later it was 9:26pm, and since Red has school, and 2 hours of practicing boxing right after school, he needed to sleep late. As he attempts to fall asleep, he thinks about Serena... and wonders if he really likes her or not, but he needs to know her more to determine if he does or not. Then, he falls asleep, and Red Ash are gonna be in for a ride tomorrow.

 **Okay that is it! Sorry for not making another chapter for awhile, but i am back (Obviously)! So if u have suggestions, just put it in ur review! And remember, i switched some stuff with telling who is Red and Ash is, like what they like to do and stuff. Sooo, until text time!**


End file.
